Final alternativo de I Can Make You Love ME
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: Y bueno ojala me perdone la autora Luka Crosszeria por hacer este final pero bueno, si no han leido la historia completa no lean por que es spoiler(?) aca no esta completa asi que..eso.


Este final alternativo es mio, pero sin embargo la historia pertenece a Luka Crosszeria I Can Make you love me

la historia completa esta en otra pagina les puedo dar link por interno por que aqui no lo puedo subir ¬¬

Yo entendere si a la autora no le gusta xD Pero fue un lapsus que tuve que escribir, le pido un perdon de antemano y ojala guste.

* * *

Tetsuya aun recordaba ese momento con gran enojo, toda era la maldita culpa de Akashi. El peliceleste debió haber estado allí, haber corrido a ver a Furihata y no quedarse allí con Kagami, pero no había nada que hacer ya todo estaba hecho.

Akashi, maldita desgracia, maldito y mil veces maldito. Furihata es su hermano, nadie debe hacer sufrir a su hermano, nunca, nadie en la vida.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados y enamorados, perdidos sin que el mundo los notara, sin que nadie les ayudara, ambos con sus corazones entrelazados.

Quizás no importaba si el mundo se acabara ahora.

Quizás no debía importar nada ahora más que ellos dos.

Y sin embargo…

El pelirrojo sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, pero quien debía de morir era él, Kouki no, Kouki merecía ser feliz ¿Quién era ese infeliz que dejaba morir a quien había desgraciado más que darle una alegría? Por ese amor es que no quería dejarlo morir.

-¿Qué hac-?-Kouki fue acallado con un suave beso, mientras el de cabello de color rojo, había dejado un pequeño mensaje a la ambulancia e intentaba de manera suave, con sus propias manos sin intentar dañarlo lo menor posible retirar la bala del cuerpo de su amado.

-Trato de hacer algo bien para ti, alguna vez.

-Tú eres lo que me hace bien.

-Si mueres Kouki mi corazón se irá contigo, soy capaz de darte toda mi sangre con tal de que tú vivas.

-…-Le iba a contestar que no quería un mundo donde el no estuviese, pero empezó a sentir esa sensación que todos describen: Esa luz al final del túnel.-Te amo Sei..-Dijo apenas en un aliento.

Akashi quito la bala sin embargo vio aun así que la vida de su amado se iba y no solo eso la suya también. El pelirrojo le volvió a abrazar, ese abrazo que haría que sus almas volasen juntas y hacia la eternidad.

Siempre supo que terminaría así: Uno se va y otro se queda, que injusto, aunque desde que entro a Tokyo supo que la vida era bastante injusta en si . Era un poco triste pensar que solo él estaba en ese lugar, pero desde ahora podía ver a Akashi desde el cielo, le protegería así como un ángel guardián, incluso solo eso hasta que el viniese a acompañarle, sería lindo, claro que lo seria…

Quizás hasta ocupen sus órganos en un niño y eso sería la posibilidad de usar su vida en una nueva, eso sería hermoso.

Unas manos le empujaron con brusquedad hacia abajo.

Aun no.

Un dolor desgarrador primero llegó y luego abrió los ojos de manera lenta y lo primero que vio fue a Kuroko que estaba llorando, pero aliviado de verlo vivo ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? No podía escuchar la voz de Kuroko emocionado por que su mente solo podía pensar en Akashi ¿ACASO EL HABÍA SIDO EL ÚNICO QUE SE HABÍA SALVADO? Otra vez no, esperaba que no, no podía ser así, sin embargo estaba seguro de que así era. Las lágrimas asomaron a su rostro ignorándolo todo y a todos los que estaban ahí. No le importaba nada excepto Akashi, el mundo era Akashi para él ¿QUÉ NADIE PUEDE ENTENDERLO?

Kuroko como entendiendo sus pensamientos dijo para que el dejase de ignorarle:

-Akashi está vivo, pero…es muy probable que no se salve-

-¿Qué?-Murmuro apenas, sintiendo que quería morirse allí mismo.

-¡KOUKI! ¡No te desanimes! ¡Si tu mueres el tampoco querrá darse el valor de vivir!-Tetsuya odiaba al pelirrojo con su alma por hacer que dañen a Kouki y prácticamente por hacer que este dependa de la vida ajena para poder estar vivo.

El castaño le entendió, se tranquilizo, pero solo un poco, le dolía mucho el área donde le habían disparado, donde Sei le había tratado de ayudar. Solo una vida podría ser bella si estaba él. De a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Kuroko no encontraba la forma de decirle que Akashi estaba en coma ahora mismo. Ya ni recordaba cómo había llegado al hospital, fue una llamada de esa mujer llamada Shiori que le habían llamado desde este lugar avisándole que su hijo y otro muchacho estaban en riesgo de muerte.

Furihata estaba bien, pero todo decían de que el no se moviera demasiado o de su propio estado de ánimo a veces incluso podría influir y morir de todas formas.

Tal como había dicho el peliceleste, el muy arrogante pelirrojo ahora estaba en coma y con la vida pendiendo de un hilo.

Akashi vivía por su pequeño Kousei, aquella pequeña vida de ambos, suya y de Furihata. Su pequeño …Si era su pequeño…

-¿Papa? Hoy de nuevo iremos…-El pelirrojo asintió, siempre era un poco doloroso, pero siempre le calmaba también ver ese lugar donde descansaba el alma de Furihata Kouki.

Su amado, aquel que empezó a conocer a darse cuenta de a poco que él podía tener todo lo material, pero no servía de nada si no tenia a Kouki, que si no fuera por Kousei hubiese preferido irse con él.

En cierto modo el pensamiento aun lo rondaba, era un idiota por pensar aquello a veces. Tenia que ser fuerte. Sin embargo esta vez recordando esa canción y al ver ese árbol de cerezo, se derrumbo, no sabía porque, pero sentía que estaba botando lagrimas que aun le faltaban por derramar.

-Te amo Sei.

Su imaginación le estaba jugando malas pasadas, ahora escuchaba la voz de Kouki, estaba volviéndose loco.

Sin embargo todo empezó a borrarse, quizás eran las lagrimas, pero esa luz blanca y ese rostro que conocía demasiado bien se veían bastante reales.

-Te amo Kouki-Dijo apenas moviendo los labios Había despertado, viendo a Kouki en una silla de ruedas, pues este desesperado quería verlo y había presionado hasta que le habían dejado ir a ver al pelirrojo como sea.

-No te vayas de mi lado nunca.

-Nunca.

Fin.-


End file.
